<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семь мгновений Палпатина by Daisjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144282">Семь мгновений Палпатина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo'>Daisjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж "7 дней" [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа написана на одноименный челлендж - семь драбблов по ключевым словам, выкладываемых в течение недели. Внимание, драбблы не связаны сюжетно и идут не в хронологическом порядке!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж "7 дней" [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 1. Ключ "Ваза"</p><p>Последнее время Палпатин был раздражен. Стыдно подумать: его последнему ученику, надежде, можно сказать, и опоре, всю базу работы с Силой ставили джедаи! А из темных техник этот хаттов Избранный выучил только форсгрип (пусть и мастерски) и теперь на любую попытку продолжить профильное образование мгновенно находит срочное и важное дело на другом конце галактики. Причем действительно и срочное, и важное для всей Империи, благо в связи с реформой флота их немало!</p><p>И вот теперь ученик наконец-то не против немного пообщаться с учителем. Даже наоборот, можно сказать, загорелся желанием припасть к знаниям. Но каждый раз вмешиваются… назовем их обстоятельствами. Вот и сейчас, стоило только начать впихивать в эту Силой стукнутую голову мудрость древних ситхов, как внимание Палпатина отвлекла одна из альдераанских ростовых ваз, украшающих кабинет. Ваза шуршала, перешептывалась и периодически покачивалась из стороны в сторону.</p><p>- Вейдер, - с бесконечным терпением вздохнул Палпатин. – Достань свое потомство и убери его на место. Детям еще рано смотреть на молнии Силы.</p><p>- Деда, покази! – тут же среагировала ваза. Из фарфорового ободка высунулась возмущенная вихрастая мордашка.</p><p>- Нет, нет, - строго повторил Палпатин. – Вот подрастете, повзрослеете – тогда можно будет и начать.</p><p>Он мысленно поздравил себя с правильной линией поведения. Еще немного – и юные Скайуокеры сами начнут вытряхивать из него знания.</p><p>- К тому же, я вами недоволен, - отметил он. – Специально ведь для вас парные вазы покупал. Каждому по одной. На вырост, чтобы не застряли. К полу приклеивал, чтобы не было, как в прошлый раз. А вы? Залезли вдвоем в одну! И как уместились-то?</p><p>- Мы мелкие и холосо упихиваемся, - с достоинством сказала ваза. Торчащая над ней мордашка согласно кивнула и добавила: - А клей мы отколупали. На всякий случай.</p><p>- Но почему вдвоем?</p><p>- Стобы пелеговаливаться! – гордо ответила ваза. – Надо зе тихонько, стобы не услысали! А в лазных вазах это неудобно!</p><p>- Вейдер, - Палпатин кивнул на вазу, - выуди.</p><p>- Да, мастер, - Вейдер вытащил по очереди обоих близнецов, усадил на плечи.</p><p>- Занесешь в детскую – приходи во второй тренировочный зал.</p><p>- Деда!! – сдвоенный возмущенный вопль ударил по ушам. Палпатин улыбнулся. Тренировочный зал №2 – пустая бронированная коробка с толстыми стенами. И спрятаться там абсолютно негде. Ничего, юные Скайуокеры, запретный плод всегда вкуснее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 2. Ключ "плакат".</p><p>- Кажется, мои пропагандисты или не совсем пропагандисты, или не совсем мои, - сделал вывод Палпатин. Еще раз переворошил стопку пластиковых листов. – Им какое задание выдали? Изобразить Императора. Властителя государства, рачительного и строгого хозяина своей земли. А это?</p><p>Он брезгливо выудил один плакат кончиками пальцев.</p><p>- В мантию замотали, как в пеленки. Я так Мола увязывал, когда с Датомира без дроида-няньки летел. Трон, похоже, срисовывали с какого-то из пыточных агрегатов. Боюсь представить, что у меня под царственным седалищем. На вид прибавили лет двадцать. А выражение лица? Вместо высокой одухотворенности – что-то голодное и потому крайне недовольное. Общее впечатление – мировое зло, побитое молью. Может, это привет от оппозиции?</p><p>Палпатин отложил плакат в сторону и достал из стопки другой.</p><p>- А этому автору стоило получше изучить набуанский церемониал. Мне традициями родины не положено носить бирюзовый! Тем более – с серебряной отделкой. И эта поза называется не «пафосно воздеть ладони к небесам», а «папа, возьми на ручки».</p><p>Следующий плакат заслужил чуть больше внимания.</p><p>- Что ж, здесь хотя бы есть портретное сходство, - признал Палпатин. – Выразительное. Очень. И где-то даже слишком. Из-за чего плакат из агитационных переходит в серию «разыскивается». Еще бы в профиль и анфас изобразили. Ладно, этого автора можно просто перевести в отдел охраны правопорядка. Пусть там пользу приносит.</p><p>Тонкий пластиковый лист улегся чуть в стороне от остальных.</p><p>- А тут у нас кто-то явно наслушался сплетен о страшном ситхе. Или перепутал Императора с джавой. У меня, между прочим, глаза не светятся! Они просто желтые. И то не всегда, а, скажем так, по большим праздникам. И уж точно я не ношу ту тряпку, которую автор пытается выдать за традиционную ситхскую мантию!</p><p>Палпатин отодвинул стопку плакатов и сокрушенно покачал головой.</p><p>- Может быть, они просто не умеют рисовать императоров? – вопросил он у потолка. – Хм… а это идея!</p><p>Он нажал кнопку внутреннего коммуникатора и коротко приказал:</p><p>- Лорду Вейдеру явиться ко мне в кабинет.</p><p>Удовлетворенно кивнув сам себе, Палпатин проговорил:</p><p>- Потренируйтесь сначала на нашем обожаемом главкоме. Черный цвет и строгие геометрические формы переврать куда сложнее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 3, ключ "редактор"</p><p>В просторном зале то ли медицинской лаборатории, то ли оборудованной по последнему слову техники больницы раздавался негромкий перестук клавиш голонет-терминала. Занявший его молодой мужчина, небрежно закутавшийся в белый халат на голое тело, задумчиво мурлыкал себе под нос.</p><p>- Так-так, великий подвиг, героическое деяние… да-да, обоих злобных ситхов сразу, вот трудоголик-то, а? Победа Света над Тьмой через пафос и превозмогание… Восстановление Республики, как это мило! Продолжение традиций, преемственность поколений. Осколки Сената, много лет страдающие в изгнании и претерпевающие нескончаемые лишения, наконец воспряли и заняли свое законное место. Облегчение и освобождение для народа, бесконечно страдающего под гнетом режима… тоталитарного режима и где-то даже деспотического, как я мог забыть. Несгибаемое знамя Альянса, а ныне – глава Новой Республики Мон Мотма. О! Восстановление Ордена джедаев? Любопытно. Хм… на Явине?! Да еще и под руководством прославленного героя? Интересно, Вейдер от такого из Силы вылезет или продолжит дуться на весь мир? В любом случае, это можно неплохо использовать… Хотя я был уверен, что отпрыски страшного ситха после победы окажутся не нужны. Видимо, сохранили на всякий случай. Это хорошо, это правильно, мне они пригодятся.</p><p>Читающий откинулся на спинку кресла, побарабанил пальцами по панели терминала.</p><p>- Что ж, я смотрю, за время моего отсутствия победители успели сочинить красивую сказочку о победе добра над злом. Ничего, дорогие авторы, пописали и хватит. Теперь будем редактировать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 4, ключ "чиновник".</p><p>- Здравствуйте, господин канцлер, - Энакин осторожно заглянул в кабинет. Мелкий, глазастый, короткая косичка топорщится из-за уха.</p><p>- Заходи, Энакин, - Палпатин приветливо улыбнулся. – Располагайся. Чаю?</p><p>Мальчик неуверенно кивнул, примостился на краешке кресла, бросая быстрые взгляды на обстановку комнаты.</p><p>- Ну что, как тебе нравится в Ордене? – Палпатин пододвинул к нему дымящуюся чашку.</p><p>- Очень интересно, - вежливо ответил Энакин. – Правда, пока непривычно.</p><p>- Я слышал, тебя сразу взяли в падаваны.</p><p>- А куда же еще? – Энакин гордо заправил косичку за ухо.</p><p>- В юнлинги, - объяснил Палпатин. – Насколько мне известно, когда в Храм приходит одаренный, он сначала становится юнлингом. Кто-то на несколько месяцев, кто-то на несколько лет. Так делают, чтобы новенький мог привыкнуть к переменам, получить базовое образование, завести друзей и приятелей.</p><p>- Мастер Кеноби очень настаивал, чтобы меня сразу дали ему, - Энакин насупился: то ли не складывались отношения с учителем, то ли просто вспомнил Квай-Гона.</p><p>- Говорят, у рыцаря Кеноби огромный потенциал, - подтвердил Палпатин. – Думаю, он справится.</p><p>Энакин кивнул, отпил немного чая из чашки. Взглядом попросив разрешения, взял одно печенье из вазы.</p><p>- И как тебе орденская учеба?</p><p>- Сложно, - вздохнул Энакин. – Я столько всего не знаю. Но выучу!</p><p>Палпатин отметил едва различимые тени на детском лице. Определенно, занимается по ночам, не хочет быть отстающим. Будь он юнлингом, товарищи по клану помогли бы, подтянули. Но за падавана отвечает мастер, а Кеноби еще слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы обучать ничего не знающего одаренного с нуля… Интересно, и почему Палпатину его совсем не жаль?</p><p>- Там учат медитациям, - рассказывал тем временем Энакин. – Надо сидеть и чувствовать Силу. Только у меня не сразу начало получаться. А теперь получилось, и всё еще сложнее стало: я вместо того, чтобы концентрироваться на кодексе, просто болтаюсь в Силе, как ящерка в смазке для двигателей. Оно здорово, но не то, что надо… Ой, господин канцлер, вам, наверное, неинтересно.</p><p>- Отнюдь, - улыбнулся Палпатин. – Ведь это еще одна грань жизни, которую мне, увы, не постичь. Боюсь, еще и джедайское образование в мою бедную голову просто не влезет.</p><p>- Ну да, на канцлера же очень долго учатся, наверное, - вздохнул Энакин. Поставил чашку на стол. – Но вы ведь не просто так меня позвали, чтобы поговорить? Да?</p><p>Палпатин кивнул.</p><p>- Видишь ли, Энакин, я в первую очередь чиновник и, наверное, смотрю на многие вещи не так, как обычные люди. Помнишь, на Набу вы с рыцарем Кеноби участвовали в награждении за помощь в снятии блокады?</p><p>Энакин гордо вскинул голову. Той победой – пусть и нечаянной – он явно был доволен.</p><p>- Когда я просматривал документы с этой церемонии, меня зацепила одна деталь, - Палпатин слегка нахмурился. – Разве ты не подавал прошения о получении республиканского гражданства?</p><p>Энакин недоуменно моргнул.</p><p>- Нет. А надо?</p><p>- Разумеется, - подтвердил Палпатин. – Понимаешь, Энакин, сейчас ты под защитой мощной государственной организации – Ордена джедаев. И даже если попадешь в неприятности, тебе помогут. Но ведь всегда есть вероятность, что ты, скажем, будешь не очень хорошо учиться. Или у вас возникнут какие-нибудь непонятные мне религиозные разногласия. И тогда, уйдя из Ордена, кем ты останешься?</p><p>- Не знаю, - Энакин сжал в пальцах полу джедайской туники.</p><p>- Просто подданным Татуина, - ответил сам себе Палпатин. – Эта планета ведь под юрисдикцией хаттов и не включена в Республику. И тогда даже с твоим нахождением на Корусанте могут быть проблемы.</p><p>Энакин стиснул зубы и почти неслышно проговорил:</p><p>- Рабом с Татуина, вы хотели сказать?</p><p>- Что ты, тебя же освободили в Храме! – Палпатин покачал головой. – Исправили документы, вырезали или деактивировали чип… Или я чего-то не знаю?</p><p>- Скорее всего, деактивировали… - Энакин нахмурился. – Надо будет зайти в орденскую больницу и попросить, чтобы дроид уточнил. А прошение я обязательно подам, спасибо, господин канцлер.</p><p>- Ну что ты, - улыбнулся Палпатин. – Это было совсем нетрудно.</p><p>- А почему мне никто не сказал, что я должен его подавать?</p><p>- О, думаю, здесь произошла занятная юридическая коллизия, - Палпатин усмехнулся одними глазами. – Видишь ли, за несовершеннолетних такое прошение должны подавать родители или опекуны. Но разумный, принятый в падаваны Ордена джедаев, автоматически становится совершеннолетним. Юнлинги это знают, проходят на уроках юриспруденции. А ты был не в курсе.</p><p>- А почему? – Энакин от такой новости замер, не донеся руку до вазы с печеньем.</p><p>- Понимаешь, рыцари с падаванами часто летают по всей галактике, получая сложные задания, - Палпатин грустно покачал головой. – И нередко случается так, что падаван обнажает меч против врагов своего мастера. Ведь глупо не помочь тому, кто тебе дорог, если умеешь обращаться с оружием?</p><p>Энакин с энтузиазмом кивнул.</p><p>- Из-за этого многие считали, что джедаи бросают в бой детей. Это вредило репутации Ордена, и примерно семь веков назад было принято считать возраст, в котором юнлинга приняли в падаваны, границей его совершеннолетия. Я считаю, это справедливо. Если ты готов сражаться, значит, стал взрослым.</p><p>- Да!</p><p>Палпатин улыбнулся, поднося к губам чашку. Упоминать о том, что до Руусана джедаи предпочитали просто оставлять слишком юных падаванов в безопасном Храме, он не стал.</p><p>- То есть я, получается, совершеннолетний? – глаза у Энакина горели. – И мне можно законно водить спидер? И истребитель? И… и жениться тоже можно?!</p><p>- Водить – точно можно, - кивнул Палпатин. – Тем более что у тебя, кажется, неплохо получается. А вот с женитьбой проблема серьезнее. Вам ведь рассказывали, что джедаям нельзя?</p><p>Энакин упрямо вскинул голову.</p><p>- Всё равно!</p><p>- Я уверен, лазейка есть, - согласился Палпатин. – Поверь опытному чиновнику: любой запрет можно обойти. Например, я слышал, что у магистра Ки-Ади Мунди то ли четыре жены, то ли вообще пять.</p><p>- Ясно, - кивнул Энакин. – Значит, нужно просто стать магистром.</p><p>- Амбициозное стремление, - одобрительно улыбнулся Палпатин.</p><p>- Ничего, - пожал плечами Энакин, - я как-нибудь справлюсь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 5. Ключ "эволюция".</p><p>- Итак, аппрентис, - Плэгиус прошелся по комнате, - сегодня у тебя экзамен по сокрытию в Силе. Я не давал строго определенного задания, но рассчитывал, что ты сможешь меня удивить.</p><p>Сидиус молча поклонился, предвкушающе блеснув глазами. С его точки зрения, получилось неплохо.</p><p>- Прошу вас, мастер, - он протянул учителю стандартный датапад.</p><p>- Толковый словарь базового языка, второй том? – Плэгиус нахмурился. – Ты считаешь, что я недостаточно хорошо понимаю слово «экзамен»? Прискорбно…</p><p>- Обратите внимание на экслибрис, - подсказал Сидиус, не дожидаясь продолжения.</p><p>- Научная библиотека Ордена джедаев, - негромко проговорил Плэгиус, проведя пальцем по экрану датапада. – Неожиданно. Значит, ты, мой юный ученик, проник в архив Храма… Не разъяснишь ли, кстати, почему именно словарь? В джедайской библиотеке хранятся бесценные ситхские голокроны.</p><p>- Исчезновение любого из них будет слишком заметным, а создать фальшивый для подмены я пока не сумею, - ответил Сидиус. Мысль о том, что о голокронах мастер мог бы сказать и пораньше, он отослал в самый темный угол сознания.</p><p>- Понимаю, - кивнул Плэгиус. – Итак, ты замаскировался под… падавана?</p><p>- Юнлинга, - поправил Сидиус. – С накладной косичкой слишком много мороки, а по возрасту я в юнлинги еще подхожу.</p><p>- Скрыл Силу, имитировав светлую ауру юного джедая, пробрался в хранилище знаний, запретное для не состоящих в Ордене, преодолел защитные системы и ловушки… <br/>- Плэгиус снова прошелся по комнате и остановился, глядя ему в лицо. – Как думаешь, аппрентис, и почему я тебе не верю?</p><p>- Потому что я этого не делал, мастер, - спокойно ответил Сидиус.</p><p>- Но?</p><p>- В библиотеках документооборот, читательские билеты, - Сидиус слегка поморщился. – Я просто погулял среди юнлингов и попросил одного из них одолжить книгу на пару дней. Мне, понимаете, проект надо доделывать.</p><p>- Действительно, менее рискованный способ, - согласился Плэгиус. – Хотя ты, пожалуй, смог бы и в библиотеку проникнуть. Что ж, неплохо. Я доволен. Не удовлетворишь мое любопытство? Каким именно проектом ты маскировал свой интерес?</p><p>- Эволюция понятия «ситх» в джедайской среде, мастер, - едва заметно усмехнулся Сидиус. – На двести пятьдесят восьмой странице есть занятный материал по этому поводу.</p><p>Плэгиус хмыкнул, провел пальцем по датападу, отыскивая нужный раздел.</p><p>- Ситх, - с выражением прочитал он. – 1. Устаревшее: аборигенная раса Коррибана. Гуманоиды со строением тела, близким к человеческому. Отличительные черты: красная кожа, желтые или красные глаза, кожные отростки на лице, костные выступы, трехпальцевые конечности. Раса характеризуется стопроцентно наследуемой одаренностью со склонностью к Темной Стороне Силы. Имеет жестокие культурные традиции, предписывающие жестокость к слабым и высокую степень внутривидовой конкуренции. Ныне полностью вымерла. 2. Специальное: темный одаренный, придерживающийся традиций работы с Силой, произошедших с Коррибана и Зиоста, обученный ситхом, призраком ситха или ситхским голокроном. В отличие от падшего, способен брать под контроль собственную агрессивность, но крайне редко делает это. Восприятие ситха искажено Темной Стороной Силы. Наиболее ярко выраженные черты характера: жестокость, ненависть к Светлой Стороне Силы и ее адептам, мстительность, властолюбие, стремление к саморазрушению. Последний представитель погиб в битве при Руусане. 3. Бранное: употребляется в качестве восклицания, выражающего высокую степень недовольства. Синонимично «хатт».</p><p>- Про Руусан особенно актуально, - прокомментировал Сидиус.</p><p>- Хорошая эволюция, - кивнул Плэгиус. – Удобная.</p><p>- На самом деле, скорее деградация, - пробормотал Сидиус.</p><p>- Пояснишь?</p><p>- Я считаю, что линия Бэйна вместо того, чтобы усиливать ситхов, способствует их деградации, - повторил Сидиус.</p><p>Глаза Плэгиуса недобро сверкнули. Он помолчал и медленно ответил:</p><p>- Что ж, думаю, к следующему занятию ты сможешь найти для своих слов подходящие аргументы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 6. Ключ "вакуум".</p><p>- Для смены власти надо создать такую ситуацию, в которой, во-первых, верхи не могут! – очень уверенным голосом говорил стоящий посреди кабинета забрачонок. – А чтобы верхи не могли, надо их… это… устранить!</p><p>Сидиус насмешливо кивнул.</p><p>- Например, взять все верхи и запереть в одном помещении, - забрачонок нахмурился, явно усиленно выковыривая из памяти задержавшиеся в ней остатки информации. – И связь им отрезать! Чтобы ничего приказать не смогли. Или просто всех перебить, тоже хорошо помогает.</p><p>- А во-вторых? – терпеливо спросил Сидиус.</p><p>- Во-вторых, надо, чтобы низы не хотели, - продолжил забрачонок. – Для этого можно написать несколько очень дурацких указов, таких, чтобы их совсем никто не захотел, и издать от имени верхов. Повторить раз пять – и низы уже точно будут против. А потом перерезать верхи – и образуется вакуум власти!</p><p>- В голове у тебя вакуум, - не по-хорошему ласково улыбнулся Сидиус. – В той части мозга, что отвечает за интриги и стратегическое мышление.</p><p>- И вовсе нет! – вскинулся забрачонок. – Потом надо на трон посадить вас, мастер! Вы отмените дурацкие указы, сделаете всё как было и принесете мир и порядок!</p><p>- Несомненно, - кивнул Сидиус, разминая пальцы. С педагогической точки зрения, явно невыученный урок – достойная причина для наказания. Хоть бы датапад прочитал внимательно, дитя вольного Датомира! Наверняка воспользовался тем, что у мастера дела, и умотал в тренировочный зал! С другой стороны… может, прав Дарт Плэгиус, и делать из Мола закулисного кукловода – только портить?</p><p>Сидиус сердито признался себе: он просто все еще слишком мягкосердечен и не хочет кидать молниями в того, кто смотрит на него такими доверчивыми желтыми глазенками.</p><p>«Кстати! Это явная попытка манипуляции учителем! – Сидиус воспрянул духом. – Значит, с Молом еще не всё потеряно и хоть на какие-то непрямые воздействия он способен. Что ж, поощрим!»</p><p>- И как бы ты лично добивался импотенции власти?</p><p>Забрачонок нахмурился, потом выразительно коснулся тренировочного меча.</p><p>- Дарт Мол, - Сидиус вздохнул. Возможно, он поторопился с выводами? – Я открою тебе страшную тайну линии Бэйна. Не всё и не всегда можно решить световым мечом!</p><p>- Телекинез у меня тоже получается, - насупился забрачонок. Сидиус задумчиво кивнул. Ничего, Дун Моч аппрентис уже практикует. Значит, и до более тонких манипуляций противником доберется, никуда не денется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 7. Ключ "перспективы".</p><p>На печальные размышления о грядущем Палпатин каждую вторую пятницу выделял сорок пять минут. Больше как-то не выходило. Впрочем, новые идеи по обдумываемой теме появлялись нечасто, а потому удлинять этот пункт своего расписания он не спешил.</p><p>Проблема состояла в том, что Палпатину нужен был наследник. Нет, разумеется, он вовсе не собирался умирать в ближайшие лет сто: ситхская алхимия творит чудеса. Но, во-первых, всегда можно трагически скончаться от причин, которых не предусмотрел. Палпатин, пусть и с неохотой, но признавал: даже его могут переиграть. Во-вторых, наличие наследника укрепит позиции Императора и в глазах общественности сделает его не узурпатором, а зачинателем новой династии. Были еще в-третьих, в-четвертых и в-пятых, но это Палпатин считал непринципиальным. Вопрос заключался в том, кого назначить на столь трудную и многообещающую роль.</p><p>- Вейдер? – Палпатин со сложным выражением лица смотрел на изображение в датападе. – Не спорю, плюсы есть. Сильный харизматичный лидер. Из-за эксперимента Плэгиуса у нас еще и генетическое совпадение в наличии, причем на уровне, предполагающем родство первого порядка. Ни одна лаборатория не оспорит. Любим, хе-хе, в народе, пусть и в строго определенной его части. Целеустремленный, лучше даже сказать – упертый. Очень сильный одаренный, в конце концов.</p><p>Неодаренных наследников Палпатин не рассматривал в принципе. Но, увы, на этом положительные качества кандидата заканчивались.</p><p>- От политики шарахается, как джедай от коррибанских гробниц. Образования в нужном русле получать не хочет категорически. Прямой, как… впрочем, ладно, за последние лет десять хоть сколько-то интриговать он научился. Репутацию имеет… специфическую. И ко всему прочему – Избранный. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями в виде способности найти приключения на нижнюю часть доспеха даже в обычном патруле. Нет уж, с таким Императором государство ждут блестящие перспективы: оно постоянно будет куда-то влипать. И хорошо еще, если он по пути к месту коронации просто найдет Звездную Кузницу. Уж лучше пусть будет главкомом и изображает из себя страшную тень у трона. Это у Вейдера получается восхитительно.</p><p>Палпатин со вздохом отложил датапад.</p><p>- Мара Джейд. По ситхским канонам – вполне подходит, ученик наследует мастеру. Одаренная, умная, способна мыслить нестандартно, умеет крутить интриги… хотя тут ей бы не мешало поучиться еще. Но – несамостоятельна, слишком фанатично предана мне и вряд ли перестанет быть ведомой даже после моей смерти. Идеальная официальная наследница для того, кто собирается жить вечно и не учитывает неизбежные случайности.</p><p>Датапад с изображением рыжей девушки тоже отправился в сторону. Палпатин с предвкушением взял два следующих, поступивших только вчера.</p><p>- Дети Вейдера. Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа. Ах, какие открываются перспективы… Есть и кровное родство, и одаренность, мальчик даже обучен чему-то, если не врут слухи о единственном джедае Альянса. Девочка, однако, имеет опыт политических игр! От отца, кроме мидихлориан, взяли целеустремленность и удачливость. И, так как о родстве своем они пока не знают, можно их даже поженить, чтобы усилить кровь…</p><p>Палпатин немного помолчал, размышляя, потом неохотно признал:</p><p>- Хотя усиливать такое еще больше может быть чревато. И, что особенно неприятно, они оба насквозь повстанцы. Впрочем, мальчик небезнадежен. Ах, какие возможности… Вариант рискованный, но очень, очень перспективный.</p><p>Датапады с легким перестуком ложились из стопки в стопку еще долго. Кто-то из возможных преемников был прискорбно неодаренным, а потому отметался сразу же. Кто-то оказывался алиеном. Не то чтобы Палпатин всерьез увлекался дискриминацией разумных по количеству рогов и щупалец, но, будучи стопроцентным человеком, называть своим наследником алиена было бы немного… опрометчиво. Кто-то, оказавшись преемником Императора, тут же решил бы, что старенькому дедушке пора подвинуться. Палпатин интриги любил, но признавал, что не все они полезны для государства. Кому-то банально не хватало способностей…</p><p>- Наугад, что ли, выбрать? – вслух проговорил Палпатин. – Да, тогда Империю, несомненно, ждут незабываемые впечатления.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>